Dragonball Z:Another Time, Another Story
by ReceptiveSavior
Summary: A young warrior begins his first adventure, looking for the Dragonballs, after hearing a story about the legendary Goku and Vegeta.  Join Keno and his friends as they journey across the land, in search of the mystical Dragonballs.
1. Prologue: A Sight into the Future

What's up Dragonball fans!!! This is Sonic13 and I've decided to start my own Dragonball Z fanfic. I hope all you fans like it.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Dragonball Z: Another Time, Another Story

Prologue: A Hero's Strength

Dark, rain clouds blocked out the sun, while unleashing a wave of rain onto the city of South City. The town was torn to pieces from a previous battle. Homes were destroyed and people were murdered. Whoever did this to South City had left it in ruins.

The sound of thunder shook the land. A pile of rubble began to move, and a young boy, with short spiky black hair, arose. He looked about 14 years old with dark brown eyes, wearing blue martial arts clothes, with a red sash and black martial arts shoes. The young boy's clothes were battered and torn, not to mention worn out from battle.

The boy gripped his chest, as though in pain. He had a hard time trying to breathe, but he managed to. "I… I couldn't do anything…" the boy uttered, sorrow apparent in his voice. Blood trickled down his forehead, as he attempted to force himself out of the struggle.

"So, you're still alive." Said a voice.

The boy's eyes grew wide, as he glanced up into the air. Another young boy hovered him in midair. The boy had shoulder length black hair that was smooth, instead of spiky, and hazel eyes. The boy wore the exactly same clothes as the boy on the ground, except his clothes were red, with a blue sash, and they appeared to have rips in them as well.

The boy with the dark brown eyes glared at the boy hovering over him. "What do you want now, Rio!!" the boy snapped.

Rio, the boy hovering overhead, gave the other boy an evil smirk. "I beat you to a pulp, and yet you still shout at me? Why is that, Keno?"

"_What am I doing? He already beat me once. But that's not the point, I have to find Sarah and get her to safety. I only hope the other-"_ Keno was snapped back into reality by Rio's laughter. "What's so… funny?" he asked, gritting his teeth at the boy.

Rio glared down at the brown-eyed boy, trying to control his laughter. He finally regains control, but not before throwing the boy an annoyed grin. "Oh nothing. It's just… you're so weak, yet everyone sees you has a hero. How can a 'Hero' be as weak as you?"

Keno stumbled out of the rubble, but managed to catch himself before falling. He glanced up at the hazel-eyed menace. "I won't… let you… win." He uttered. _"I have to do something. But what can I possibly do in this state?"_ he thought to himself.

His body didn't want to fight anymore. It had fought for too long, and hadn't had the slightest rest. But he couldn't just give up now, not when he finally mattered.

"You never even stood a chance against me." Rio said, in a playful manner, seemingly trying to get Keno to attack him.

"He's trying to make me attack him, but I can't… My body won't let me this time."

"Even as you sit here, your precious Sarah is in danger of dieing. And who can forget Mikey and Zylar? They're out there too, waiting for you to assist them, but you're here laying down on the job."

"Keno!!!" shouted a voice. Keno looked around, and the voice even had Rio curious, but they found no one to place the voice to. The voice called out again, and a young boy with long white hair appeared. His ruby colored eyes glared at Rio with hatred. The boy wore white martial arts pants with black martial arts shoes and a white cape. It looked as if he had a dark blue shirt on also, but it had been ripped off and only pieces remained.

"Zylar!!" Keno's eyes widened with hope. The white haired boy smiled at his friend, and then returned his angry glare back at Rio.

"This ends here, Rio. I've come to put a stop to this!!" Zylar shouted, clenching his fists tightly.

"Though you might be a formidable foe, you've been weakened from the previous battle, which gives me the advantage." Rio glanced down at Keno. "And your friend is in no condition to help you." He chuckled. Keno growled at the comment.

"It doesn't matter if I've been weakened from the previous battle, your defeat is inevitable." Zylar implied confidently. He quickly got into a fighting position.

"If that's what you believe, then show me the power!!!" shouted Rio, soaring toward Zylar.

Seeing Rio take off toward him, Zylar quickly took to the air and repeated the same action. With their fists drawn out in front of them, they collided, causing a wave of energy to wash over Keno.

Keno sighed, finally able to relax, and fell to the ground. He could hear Zylar and Rio as they collided in the rain. He quickly got the sound confused with the thunder in the background, but it didn't matter. He could finally rest, and regain some of his strength.

"_Maybe, if Zylar can hold him off long enough, I can regain some strength and help him out."_ Keno thought to himself. He wiped the rain away from his eyes, just as Zylar and Rio appeared before him.

Not giving Rio any time to regain his stamina, Zylar dashed off toward him, with his fist drawn. Rio evades his punch by shifting his body, then he counter with a blow to the stomach, which causes Zylar to stumble a bit. But Zylar catches himself, and then lunges at Rio again. At the last minute, Zylar changes tactics, shifting his body so that he can deliver a powerful kick. This catches Rio off-guard, in which Zylar's kick makes contact with his head, causing him to soar into the air and then onto the ground. Not wasting time, Zylar lunges at Rio once again. Rio regains his stance, just in time to block several of Zylar's lighting speed punches. He suddenly vanishes, confusing Zylar in the process.

"Where'd he go?!" Zylar shouts, glancing around. _"He's not anywhere on the ground, and from my angle, I can't see him in the air, so he must be directly behind me."_ He thought to himself. Without turning to face Rio, who had positioned himself in mid air behind him, Zylar leaps backwards, turning in the process to catch a glimpse of Rio, holding an orb of energy in the palm of his right hand. Zylar shifts his body, attempting to land a kick on his enemy, but Rio blocks the kick with his left forearm. Seeing this, Zylar shifts his body again, attempting to throw a punch. This time, Rio backs away, allowing Zylar's punch's force to shift him in the air. In doing so, Zylar shifts his other leg into position, ready to swipe Rio across the face, but before he could manage to pull it off, he feels the energy orb forced upon his body.

An explosion occurs, snapping Keno out of his thoughts. He glances into the air, to see a cloud of smoke. Zylar soars out of the smoke cloud and onto the ground, hard. "Zylar!!" he shouted, his voice a little shaken by the explosion.

Zylar's hand clutched the right side of his stomach, as he attempted to get up. "Damn it!! Rio was right, he hasn't lost any energy from the fight with Keno." Zylar stumbled, but managed to catch himself, as his eyes returned to the cloud of smoke, which had subsided. Rio grinned at the sight of Zylar. He couldn't help but grin, he had beaten a Saiyan and Clausian.

"I'm gonna wipe that grin right off your face!!!!" shouted Zylar, blasting off the ground. As soon as he got too close, Rio grabbed his neck.

"So, what was that you were saying about my defeat being inevitable?" Rio couldn't help but ask. He grinned at Zylar's death glare.

"You… you snake!!" he shouted, between breathes.

Rio grinned again, then glanced down at Keno. "Even now, you, Keno, won't help your friends. Think of what will happen to Sarah and Mikey."

"Put him down!!" Keno demanded, anger taking over his voice.

Rio's grin soon faded, as though he had gotten bored. "If you say so." Rio drew his fist back, preparing to deliver a powerful punch at Zylar. His fist began to emit an aura of blue, along with a few sparks of electricity. The energy he was summoning began to increase; Keno could feel it in his soul. "Say goodbye!!!"

"NO!!!!!" Keno shouted with all his might. Time seemed to stop, as Rio's electrically charged fist slammed into Zylar's chest, sending him soar not only onto the ground, but into the ground, taking down, what was left of, five houses. Dust and debris flew in every direction, causing Keno to cover his eyes. He tried to force his eyes open, but to no avail.

"Well, that's over." Rio uttered, as the dust and debris cleared. He glared over a Keno. "Alright, your turn." He grinned. But his threat fell to deaf ears, as Keno was lost in thought.

"Zylar… I can't sense his Ki anymore… Does that mean…? No, that can't be. Zylar is stronger than that!!"

Keno snapped back into reality, when an energy orb crashed in front of him. Though dust and debris were blocking his view, he glared through at Rio. "RIO!!!!" he shouted, getting to his feet. His legs were shaky and could give out at any second, but he didn't care. He was determined to end it here, where it all began.

A strange golden aura began surrounding Keno, as the young youth glared up at his rival. His brown eyes began to shift between brown and green, and his black hair was becoming erect and glowing yellow. His face became fierce, as though he had been fighting for years, with no end.

"What?" Rio uttered in confusion. Nervousness could be sensed in his voice. "That power level is too high for him!!" Rio glared down at the young boy, who only returned the glare with a glare of his own. Keno's glare seemed to cancel out Rio's.

Suddenly, Keno's pupils shifted permanently to green, and decreased in size. The more Rio looked into Keno's eyes, the more hatred he witnessed. "You're dead, Rio!!!!!" Keno shouted, as the yellow aura became stronger.

"His power level… It dramatically increased just now, again!!" Rio uttered to himself.

"Prepare to die, Rio!!!" Keno shouted again, lunging at his rival. Keno's speed had increased so greatly, that he vanished from Rio's sights. He reappeared in front of his rival, drilling him in the face. Rio flew back with force, but Keno grabbed his shirt to stop him from going anywhere. He then unleashed a barrage of punches on Keno, then finally ending it with a knee in the stomach, sending Rio farther into the air. Keno followed, delivering two more blows to his stomach. Rio clinched his stomach in pain, then attempted to throw a punch at the super powered Keno. Before the punch made contacted, Keno caught his fist. As Keno's grip tightened, bones could be heard, cracking. Keno finally released him, delivering a devastating kick to Rio's face. Rio darted out of the sky and into the ground.

"It's OVER!!!" Keno shouted, as the aura became even stronger. As he let his body fall into place, he cupped his two hands together, and then shifted them, and his body, to a certain angle, leaving his cupped hands at his side. A small, blue orb began to form in his cupped hands, and it began growing larger by the second. Soon, Keno could barely contain the powerful energy between his hands, but he held on to it.

Rio arose from the rubble, looking around. His vision had been blurred due to the massive amount of punches his eyes took and the dust. Though he could barely see, he could see a large shining blue light. He gritted his teeth. "Keno!!!! You will die today!!!" he shouted, as he soared off toward the super powered warrior. As he flew closer and closer, he noticed that Keno's power level was still increasing, but he was going to fast to stop. His only choice was a sacrificing blow, so Rio sped faster.

"_Goku… Your legacy lives on…"_ Keno glared at the approaching enemy, preparing himself to launch the powerful energy. "Kaaaaaaaaaa…." Keno uttered. "Meeeeeeeeeeee…" Rio began to speed up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." The energy Keno was containing began to increase, and grow unstable. "Meeeeeeeeeeee…." Keno's voice continued to ring through Rio's ears, causing him to fly faster. Again, Keno's pupils became small, as he forced his hands forward, releasing the energy in a powerful energy wave. "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Keno shouted, as the beam emerged from his hands. At the last moment, Rio's vision cleared, as he got a last second glimpse, before being swallowed by the attack.

"Keno!!!!!!!!" he shouted, before his voice faded into the storm.

Keno's pupils returned to they're brown state, and his hair became limp and spiky again. His face became less fierce, and the anger and hatred melted away along with the transformation.

With his body all used up on power, Keno flew lifelessly to the ground and lied there. _"It's over…now… Just hold on Zylar… You to Sarah, and you…Mikey…"_ His eyes slowly closed, as he edged on the line of unconsciousness.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Well, that's it for the prologue, for now. I hope you liked it, though in the future most of the battles will be much longer and detailed. And if you're reading this, and you're about to review, please help me out by making up some more characters. I need more allies and villains, because I'm going to have a brain fart if I keep thinking. Not so many allies though!!! I know how you guys like to get carried away.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tenkaichi Budokai

Hello everyone!! It's about time I put chapter 1 up, so here it is… _

* * *

_

_6 months ago…_

The morning horizon seemed endless, as Keno stared into it. He was filled with joy and eagerness, because his dream was about to come true. He was about to become a martial artist, like his ancestors before him. He smiled, as his spiky black hair blew in the wind.

It was calm at the Kame House, far out in the ocean. It was where Keno had grown up, along with his great, great grandmother, Pan. Keno didn't have a father growing up, or a mother, due to some event that happened twenty years ago. Whenever he tried to bring up the subject, Pan would quickly change it.

It was here, at the Kame House, that Pan taught Keno the essentials of becoming a Martial Arts fights. Keno, being an ancestor of Goku, quickly caught on. Although Keno was half-Saiyan, he had yet to unlock his Super Saiyan abilities, which he didn't know about.

"Keno, what are you doing out here? You have to get going, or you'll never make it to the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament in West City!" Pan called out from the door.

Keno turned and looked at her. She was getting old, and he knew that she only had a short time left to live. "Grandma, you're coming with me, remember?" Keno asked, with a smile.

"Of course I'm coming." She walked out the house and closed the door behind her. She looked back at her great, great grandson, with his goofy smile. _"He's so much like Goku… And his father…"_

"All right grandma." Keno grinned, as his body lifted itself off of the ground. "You can still fly, can't you?"

"Of course I can." She lifted herself into the air also. "I'm still young enough to out fly you." She grinned.

"Let's see." He smiled, flying off toward the main land.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ Pan thought, as she slowly flew off.

In West City….

A young girl, who had shoulder length raven colored hair, with hazel eyes, and wore a female's martial arts suit, walked slowly along a sidewalk in West City. She was followed by a boy with bright green, spiky hair, wearing orange baggy pants, a navy blue shirt, and a orange colored, unzipped vest. He also wore yellow boots, and a navy blue sweatband around his forehead.

"So, do you think one of us will win?" the black haired girl asked. She looked back to see the boy's head down. The sound of snoring came from his mouth and the girl's eyes widened. "He's sleep walking!?!" she shouted.

Her voice seemed to awaken the boy, as the boy held his head up when he heard her shouting. He straightened his back and stretched out his arms. "Oh man! What a nap!" he shouted with a bright smile. He looked over at the girl, who standing in awe. "Something the matter, Sarah?"

"You… were sleeping… this whole time??" she managed to get out of her mouth. The boy simply nodded. "Wow…" uttered Sarah.

The boy stared at her for a minute. "So, what were you saying about winning, Sarah dear?" he asked in a joking manner.

She glanced over at him. "Just for that, if I face you in the tournament, I'll make sure you'll hurt." She cleared her throat. "But, joking aside, do you think we'll make it to the finals?"

He looked at her, giving her a 'Duh' look, and then he smiled again. "Well, of course I'm going to make it. The question is, will you make it?"

Sarah glared at the boy again. "Michael!!" she growled, balling up her fist.

The boy, named Michael, back away from the girl. "Okay, okay!! I'm sorry!! I know you'll make it!" he laughed nervously, waving his hands around. "Just don't call me Michael, okay?"

"Fine Mikey…" Sarah simply replied. She then ran off down the sidewalk, heading for the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament.

"Hey, wait for me!!" Mikey shouted, trying to catch up with the raven-haired girl.

Mysterious Figure…

Also, in West City, another being was heading toward the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament. The figure was dressed in a navy blue shirt, white martial arts pants, and black martial arts shoes. Around the figure's neck was a white hooded cape, which the hood shrouded it's face. Around the figure's hands where a pair of gauntlet gloves, capable of doing incredible damage if hit by one.

The figure walked down the sidewalk, at quite a fast pace. He suddenly stopped when a boy, wearing a red martial art uniform, with a red sash, appeared from the sky, along with a little old lady.

"Keno, will you slow down. I'm sure we'll make it in time." Pan said to the boy.

Keno turned around, with his signature smile, and grabbed her hand. "We don't have time for this Grandma. We have to get they're as fast as we can." He uttered, trying to pull her along. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed the hooded figure staring at him. He dropped his Grandmother's hand and looked at the boy. "Hey, are you entering the TB Tournament too?"

The figure didn't reply, but simply stared at Keno. "What…is this TB Tournament you speak of?"

"It's this fighting tournament, known as the Tenkaichi Budokai. I'm on my way to enter it now."

"Tenkaichi… Budokai…" the figure uttered. "Yes, I am on my way to enter that tournament as well." The figure removed its hood, revealing a young fifteen-year-old boy, with long, white hair and ruby colored eyes. "My name is Zylar"

"Nice to meet you, Zylar!" Keno smiled, as he took the boy's hand and began to shake it. "Son Keno is my name!"

"Hey!! Keno, are you coming?!?" yelled Pan, who had wandered down the sidewalk.

Keno turned to his grandmother. "That's my Grandmother, Pan." He looked back at Zylar. "We better get to the tournament grounds before sign up is over."

"Yeah." Zylar nodded, as he followed after the boy.

Mikey and Sarah…

"Michael Briefs." Mikey said to some guy signing in the tournament fighters. "Did you get that?" The man nodded. Mikey moved aside and let Sarah come up to the desk.

"My name is Sarah." She uttered.

"Your last name?" the man asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"That's all you need, isn't it?" she asked in a cold voice. She then walked past him, into the waiting rooms. Mikey followed closely behind her.

They both entered the waiting room, which was filled with many other fighters. The fighters for the adult division had grown, since the tournament council had canceled the junior division.

"Wow, there are a lot of strong fighters here." Mikey uttered, looking around the room. Sarah nodded. "I guess we'll have to try a lot harder than we need to, in order to make it to the finals."

"I doubt it." The raven-haired girl snorted.

"Sarah, you can't honestly believe that you're the strongest one here?" he asked.

"The next guy that comes in here, I'll beat into a pulp." She grinned, turning her head toward the entrance.

"If you say so…." Mikey muttered, glancing at the entrance as well.

They waited for a moment, for a random person that they didn't even know. The moment passed, and a boy with spiky black hair walked through the entrance, with a goofy smile on his face. A boy with ruby eyes and long white hair soon followed him.

"This is it! This is where I'll become the strongest martial artist!" Keno shouted. He could hear the other fighters mumbling something, but he laughed it off and turned to Zylar. "No offense Zylar, but this fight is mine." He grinned, using one finger to rub under his nose and placing his other hand on his hip.

"No offense taken." Zylar chuckled. He had become quite fond of this 'Son Keno' who he had just met minutes ago. "But don't let your guard down for a second. There are plenty of fighters here who are looking to kill."

Again, Keno smiled, as though none of that stuff mattered to him. "Don't worry about me, Zylar. I've been trained by the best!"

"Is that so?" asked Sarah, who had walked up to the two, followed by Mikey.

Keno turned to her. "Of course!" he smiled.

"Then I guess you don't mind if I take you out first." She grinned.

"You're on, uh…" Keno muttered.

"My name is Sarah, by the way." She uttered, as she left the group.

Zylar's eyes went to the green haired boy next to him. The boy smiled nervously. "Well, I'm Mikey."

"The name is Son Keno!" Keno smirked.

"Zylar." Was all Zylar uttered.

"Righty-O then." Mikey chuckled. "See you two in the ring." Keno and Zylar nodded.

"Looks like we have some rivals." Keno laughed.

"Looks that way…." Zylar uttered, watching the green haired boy walk off.

Moments later, after registration, the announcer walked into the room. He went to the wall and posted up the pairing for he upcoming fights. Too Keno's surprise, he was facing off against Sarah in the very first fight.

He looked around and spotted her in the crowd of fighters. She, unfortunately, didn't notice him and she was smirking when she saw whom she was paired up against. "Well, looks like she's the first to go." Keno muttered, as he headed toward the ring.

"Ready to get pounded?" Sarah asked, as she walked out beside him.

Keno didn't reply. He only stared at the tournament ring, something he was waiting to fight on. His smile had melted away, and it left his face looking fierce. As the two of them took their places on the opposite sides of the ring, the announcer stepped into the middle of the ring and began announcing something, but Keno didn't hear a word. _"The strongest… that's what I'll be… the strongest…"_ were the only thoughts going through his head.

Sarah glanced into Keno's eyes and saw the determination that filled them. _"What the hell is up with this kid? One moment he's laughing, the next moment he's ready to fight?"_ she thought to herself. But she shook those thoughts from her head and got into her fighting stance. This was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

_That's it for now. Sorry it's so short. I just wasn't into writing it, this time. Anyway, please __**REVIEW!!!**_

**_Next Chapter: Keno vs. Sarah_**


	3. Chapter 2: Keno Vs Sarah

Sonic13: Okay folks, I'm finally back on track with my writings. Hopefully, it'll stay that way. Sorry for the long wait, I really am. Anyway, here's chapter 2

* * *

Zylar leaned back against a wall, outside of the waiting room, so that he could watch the fight. Mikey also made his way outside to watch the fight.

"_Wow, that kid is really serious."_ Mikey glanced over at Keno, who was ready to begin the match. He looked back over at Sarah. "Give him hell, Sarah!"

"Welcome, everyone, to the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament! We have decided to mix up the tournament a bit, rejoining the Junior Division with the Adult Division!" The Announcer shouted into the microphone. The crowd gave a cheer. "Now, let me introduce our first two fighters. First, the young Sarah!" The crowd gave another loud cheer. "Everyone remembers young Sarah, who participated a few years ago and took the Champion Title with her!" Yet again, the crowd roared. "And over here, we have Son Keno, a descendent of the legendary Son Goku!" The Announcer pointed at a statue that seemed to watch over the Tournament Ring. The statue was of a man with spiky hair. This time, the crowd's roar was much louder from before.

"Son Goku? I've heard legends, but this kid is actually a descendent?" Sarah asked herself, but shook off the shock.

"Now, is everyone ready for the first match?" Announcer asked the crowd. The crowd roared again. "Okay, then you may begin!" he shouted, as he made his way out of the ring.

"I don't care if you're a descendent of Goku, I'm still going to crush you!" Sarah shouted, as she rushed forward and threw a punch. Keno moved his head slightly, causing Sarah's punch to miss.

"Please," Keno muttered, as he back flipped away from her. "Just give up, I don't want to hurt a girl."

If he was trying to piss Sarah off with that comment, then it had worked. "Oh, so you think you're better than me because you're a descendent of Goku?!" she rushed again and threw another punch, which Keno dodged. Unfortunately, while he was evading the punch, she slammed her knee into his stomach, sending the young boy back and onto the ground. "If you won't fight back, then I'll just take this little victory!" she shouted, as she rushed forward again.

Keno quickly got to his feet, just as Sarah threw another punch. He caught her fist with his left hand. "Fine, I'll fight back." He tightened his grip around her hand, causing her to wince in pain. "But I guarantee that I'm not going to lose." With that, he let go of her hand and jumped back.

Sarah growled and shook her fist, trying to ease the pain. "He's a lot stronger than I thought." She muttered. Without warning, she rushed him again, and began throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. Keno evaded and blocked every one of them. Finally, he vanished from her sight, just to reappear besides her, punching her in the face.

"Damn…" Sarah murmured, as she slid across the ring. She easily regained her composure and rushed the boy again. This time, Keno made the first move, throwing a lighting fast punch in her direction. Sarah blocked and threw her own punch. Keno ducked down, evading Sarah's attack, and slammed his elbow into her abdomen.

Sarah backed away, grabbing her abdomen in pain. "Damn it…" she spat. "I won't lose… I will not lose!" she shouted, as a sudden white aura appeared around her. She smirked and shook the pain off. "I didn't think I was going to use this, but it looks like I'll have too."

The sudden power surge didn't seem to bother Keno a bit, which pissed Sarah off more. She lunged at him with her new found speed, throwing a punch at the boy's face. Keno moved her fist aside and struck her in the jaw, sending her stumbling back. She recovered and rushed him again, this time with more speed. Keno, shocked that she had vanished from his sights, was struck in the stomach. But Sarah didn't stop there, she continued to punch his stomach with all of her might, and then used an uppercut to make him soar into the air. She jumped up into the air, joining both of her hands into a ball, and slammed her joined fists into Keno's chest, sending him soaring toward the outside of the ring.

Before hitting the ground, Keno stopped in mid-air. He just sat, floating in place. _"This girl, she's strong."_ He thought to himself, as he floated back into the ring.

"Yo-you can fly!" Sarah shouted, as fell onto her butt. "But… how?"

"You can't?" Keno asked, as he landed back onto the ring. "I promise I'll teach you after I'm finished with this tournament." He gave her one of his goofy smile.

"I…" Sarah could feel her face turning red. "I didn't ask you to teach me!" she shouted, trying to shake the blush off. "This match is over!" she shouted in anger, as she prepared to lunge at the boy.

"Yeah, it is over, for you." Keno uttered, as he got into a stance that only meant he was charging up his power. "Ahhhhh!!!"

- - -

"_What is he doing?"_ Mikey thought, as he watched a faint bluish white aura appear around Keno.

"This kid is something else." Zylar smirked, as he folded his arms.

- - -

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Keno continued to shout, as the aura became stronger. His black hair began to become erect, but didn't change color.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you do… whatever you're doing!" Sarah shouted, as she rushed toward the boy. As soon as Sarah threw the punch, Keno vanished. Sarah then felt something hit her in the back, sending her across the ring. She quickly flipped back onto her feet, just in time to block one of Keno's lighting fast punches.

Keno continued to pound on Sarah, with all of his might. The power he was displaying was something that the tournament had witnessed years ago, when Goku was still alive.

Keno made one final punch, causing Sarah to slide across the arena. _"Darn, his punches get stronger by the second."_ Sarah took no time to rest, and rushed the young warrior again. She quickly threw a punch before he could throw one of his. Though Keno was in the middle of throwing a punch, he vanished as Sarah's fist was in range of his face.

Keno reappeared behind Sarah, grabbing her legs. Sarah fell forward, hitting the tiled arena floor. Keno tightened his grip around her legs, and flung her into the air. With a burst of speed, he followed her into the air and kneed her in stomach. He then flew over her and slammed his fist into her back.

Sarah moaned in pain, as she crashed into the tile floor below. On impact, dust flew into the air, giving Sarah coverage from Keno's eyes.

"You ready to give up?" Keno asked, as his hair fell limp. His eyes stared into the dust cloud, hoping to spot a human figure.

The dust cloud quickly subsided, as Sarah came leaping out of it with her fist drawn. With another burst of speed, Keno flew at the girl with his fist drawn back also. In the blink of an eye, their two fists came in contact with each other, making a thunderous sound. The force of the collision caused both of them to fly backwards.

Sarah landed on the ground and slid to a stop. She gritted her teeth and glared up at the black haired teen. "Darn… he was waiting for me…" she muttered to herself.

Keno flew to a stop and stared down at the girl. "You're pretty strong, but this match is now over."

With that said, Keno, with a fierce look in his eyes, charged at Sarah with all of his might. Sarah stood and prepared herself. In the blink of an eye, Keno drilled her in the stomach, knocking her into the air. Without a second to let her recover, Keno charged upward and kicked her toward the outside of the ring.

Sarah crashed into the ground below, landing outside of the ring as she did. Keno slowly flew back onto the arena, and walked over to the edge of the ring. The match was finally over.

"And the winner is, Son Keno!" the Announcer shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered and Keno gave one of his goofy smiles. "Looks like our friend, Son Keno, we'll be advancing to the next round!"

"I… I can't believe I lost in the first round." Sarah muttered, as she began to pick herself up. She glanced up when a pair of feet appeared before her. She looked up and stared at the boy before her, Keno. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Keno outstretched his hand, offering it to her. "Here, let me help you up." He took her hand and pulled her up. "Sorry if I got a little rough back there. I don-"

"Look kid, just because you knocked me out of the ring, doesn't mean you've actually beaten me." Sarah brushed herself off and began making her way back to the waiting building.

"Well, how 'bout a rematch after the tournament?" Keno called out to her, causing her to stop.

"A rematch, eh?" Sarah thought it over, but quickly came to her decision. "Fine, we'll have a rematch after the tournament then." She turned around to look at him. "And this time, I won't hold back." She gave him a smirk, and continued toward the waiting building.

"I won't either." Keno muttered, as he began to make his way back to the building.

"Our next match will be between Wister and Stammer!" The Announcer shouted, as two large men made their way out to the ring.

"You're strong." Zylar stated, as Keno came into speaking range.

"Haha, you haven't seen anything yet." Keno chuckled, as he sat down against to wall to watch the next fight. "So, when is your match?"

"After this one, I believe." The white haired boy replied.

"Who you going up against?"

"Not anyone for me to be concerned with." Zylar replied, as he folded his arms. "Unfortunately, you won't get to fight me unless you make it to the finals."

"And why is that?" Keno gave the boy a confused look. "If I win my next match, and you win your two matches, will be facing each other, right?"

"No, not exactly. The tournament officials thought they would 'mix it up' this time. Every two rounds they randomly pick who fights who again."

"Oh." Keno looked out at the two men who had began their match. "That doesn't mean I won't face you in the third round."

"You are correct, Son Keno. But it's a very slim chance." Zylar replied, as he watched the winner from the match return inside. "Looks like it's my turn." He muttered, as he walked toward the ring.

"Give'em heck!" Keno shouted, throwing a fist in the air. Zylar chuckled, and stepped into the ring. His opponent, a fat kid twice his size, stepped into the ring.

"Hey weirdo, you're going down." The fat kid chuckled, as he pointed his chubby finger at Zylar.

Zylar said nothing in reply.

"Alright, our second match is about to begin!" the announcer shouted. "Zylar versus Fatty Fred!"

Fatty Fred threw his fists into the air once his name was called. Zylar yawned, as he knew this kid wouldn't stand a chance against him.

The two competitors readied themselves, as the announcer prepared to call "Fight!"

* * *

Sorry it was short! I'll have Chapter 3 up really, really soon! Well, until next time.

Chapter 3: Zylar vs Some Chubby Fat kid!


	4. Chapter 3: The Solisian Fighter

Hey everybody, this is chapter 3 of my DBZ fanfic. This chapter will include a character that belongs to a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Solisian Fighter**

**

* * *

**

**Budokai Tenkaichi Ring…**

Fatty Fred, Zylar's opponent, wobbled around the ring, chuckling. "You can't possibly defeat me. How about you just give up?" he asked, stopping behind the boy. Zylar turned his head slightly, in order to get a look at the boy standing behind him.

"Fine, just stand there then!" Fred shouted, rushing toward Zylar. Once he was close, he threw a slow, but powerful, punch at Zylar. The white haired teen ducked down, evading the punch, and elbowed Fred in the gut. As Fred stumbled back, Zylar turned and spin-kicked him in the side of the head, sending Fred rolling to the edge of the ring.

"Pathetic." Zylar murmured, folding his arms. Fred grunted as he got back to his feet, nearly falling off of the ring.

"That was a lucky shot!" Fred shouted, pounding his chest with a laugh.

"You should give up now." Zylar toyed with the gauntlets, making sure they were tightened. "Or else you'll leave this ring with broken bones." He pounded his fists together, creating sparks.

"Are you trying to scare me, or tick me off?" Fred asked, sprinting toward Zylar again, hoping to actually land a hit on the young teen.

"Humph." Zylar rushed forward, barely visible to the naked eye, and slammed his fist into Fred's fat stomach. His punch left an imprint as he backed away and lunged again, using a 180-degree uppercut to send Fred into the air.

The crowd roared as they watched Fred topple through the air. Zylar, with his back turned to Fred, back-flipped into the air and elbowed the overweight fighter in the nose, sending him back toward the ring. Zylar flew after him and began delivering bone-cracking punches to Fred's body.

As the barrage went on, Zylar's right fist began to glow, emitting small amounts of energy. Using his right fist, he unleashed one final punch with a destructive amount of force, forcing Fred into the ring below. On impact, dust and pieces of the ring flew out in all directions.

Zylar landed beside the dust cloud, staring into it. The Announcer made his way onto the ring, just as the dust cleared. There, he found Fred unconscious, bleeding from the mouth. "Well folks, I think we know who the winner is here." He grabbed Zylar's hand and threw it into the air. "Zylar is our winner!" The crowd roared, yelling Zylar's name in the process. Zylar nodded his head and left the ring, as if nothing had ever happened. "Well, once we get this mess cleaned up, it's on to the next match!" the Announcer shouted.

**Inside the Waiting Room…**

"That was awesome!" Keno shouted to Zylar, as he walked into the waiting room. "I can't wait to take you on." Zylar chuckled as a response, and then took a seat in one of the many chairs that were stationed around the room. Sarah and Mikey made their way to Keno and Zylar.

"You're a pretty good fighter." Sarah implied.

"Thanks." Zylar replied.

Mikey looked over to the entryway, where they were escorting Fred to the hospital. "Looks like my match is next." He stated, looking around the room for his opponent.

"Who are you fighting?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know." Mikey replied, as he continued to look through the fighters. "But I heard it was a girl." He stopped at looked at a young girl with silvery lavender hair and blue crystal colored eyes. "I think that's her…. She's gorgeous!!!"

Sarah sighed heavily. "Leave it to Mikey to fall head over heels for the girl he's about to be going up against in a martial arts tournament." Mikey laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. It was then that the Announcer walked into the room.

"We will now need to the next two fighters to come forward. Unfortunately, we could not fix the ring, but we figured it's probably going to happen again." The Announcer looked down at the chart he held in his hands. "I now need Michael Briefs and Dante Arbiter to step forward.

Mikey walked out of the crowd of fighters, grinning all the while, knowing that he would pound whoever he was about to go against… until he noticed who his opponent was…

"It's that girl." He said to himself, looking at her from head to toe. Aside from her silvery lavender hair and crystal blue eyes, her wardrobe was quite unique, to say the least.

She wore an off golden-colored triple zipper tube tank with a white and black tank underneath, with the straps hanging over her shoulders. Her lower body clothing consisted of black shorts, with a purple bag by her side. Her shoes were of the same golden-color as her tube tank with black ribbons. On her hands, she had black baggy gloves with the thumb and index finger cut off. A black choker and a small medallion with little markings, some that Mikey had not seen before, were around her neck, along with a long black drape on the backside of her shorts.

"Alright, follow me to the ring." The Announcer ordered, turning and walking back outside. The girl, named Dante, followed behind him. Mikey just stood there, awe-struck that he was going up against that girl.

"Will you get out there!" Sarah shouted, kicking him out the door. Mikey stumbled out the door, but managed to catch himself before falling. He rushed to the ring, where the Announcer and Dante were waiting.

**The Budokai Tenkaichi Ring…**

"Are you ready?" the Announcer asked the two of them, as he looked at them standing on the far ends of the ring. The girl gave a small nod, and Mikey gave a confident one. "Okay, then we won't delay this match any longer, FIGHT!!!" he shouted, making his way out of the ring.

"I'll give you a fair warning," Mikey got into a fighting stance. "I won't hold back just before you're a girl!" Dante nodded to tell him that she understood. _"She's got a lot of guts to still be in the ring. She must not know who I am."_ Mikey stepped forward, and then broke into a sprint. "You should give up before you get hurt!" He shouted, throwing a quick punch. His fist seemed to go right through her, and then her image faded away into the air. "She's able to use the after-image technique?!" Mikey turned quickly, seeing Dante standing on the other end of the ring.

"I'll get you this time!" Mikey shouted, breaking into another sprint. He threw another punch, only to have the same effect. "This girl…she's fast." He turned, just as Dante's fist met his face, sending him off the ring and toward the wall. Mikey stopped, mid-air, before hitting the wall. "Damn!" he growled, soaring toward Dante. Before he could throw another punch, Dante appeared before him and elbowed him into the ring. She flipped through the air gracefully, landing a few meters from Mikey's landing point.

"_I'm very sorry to say this, but you are not a match for me."_ A voice rang in Mikey's head. The young green haired teen pushed himself up, looking around. He looked up at Dante.

"What?!" he growled.

"_Please give up. Continuing to fight will only delay your loss."_ The voice rang in his head again, but he didn't see Dante's mouth move one bit.

"What the…?!" he stood up, looking around. "Who is that?" He got no answer in reply, so he ignored it by getting back into his fighting stance. "Eh, forget it. Let's continue, shall we?" he sprinted off, drawing his fists back.

"_You are truly a foolish boy."_ Dante sprinted off as well, barely visible in Mikey's eyes. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, pushing himself up again.

"It…was you…" He muttered, trying to catch his breath, due to the punch Dante delivered to his stomach. "You're…toying with…my mind!" he growled between breaths. He stood up slowly, balling his fists up tightly. A blue aura began to appear around him. "You'll pay dearly! I won't be embarrassed by your childish antics!" he shouted, his personality changing into something different.

Mikey began to make vast hand and arm movements that even Zylar couldn't read. He then stopped and placed his hands before him. "No, don't do it, Mikey!" Sarah yelled, hoping to stop the attack he was about to unleash.

Mikey growled as small amounts of power began to emit from his being. "Burning!!!" Mikey shouted, saying the first words of the attack. "Atta-!!" he stopped, as Dante's fist drilled into his stomach. She vanished, reappearing behind him and karate chopping him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, well, it looks like our newcomer, Dante Arbiter, is our winner for this match! Congratulations Dante!" The Announcer shouted into the microphone, as Dante nodded and left the ring. "Now, can we get someone out here to escort Mr. Briefs off of the ring?"

**The Waiting Room…**

"That girl…she's strong." Sarah muttered, looking at the girl who had just won the match against Mikey. "Really strong…"

"I know!" Keno said, clutching his fist. "I want to fight her."

"What?!" Sarah shouted, drawing Zylar's attention as well. "Are you serious? Did you see the way she beat Mikey?! She wasn't even trying!"

"So, I still want to fight her." Keno looked over at Sarah and Zylar. "Don't you want to see what she's capable of? To see what you're capable of." Zylar shrugged and Sarah shouted "No!". Keno chuckled, looking back at the girl as she sat down on the far end of the room. "Well, I do."

Keno did not see what the big deal was with fighting strong opponents. There was a chance you could die, but there was also a chance that you wouldn't. His blood was a mix of human and Saiyan blood, one the blood of an emotion lead being and the other the blood of fighter. He was half Saiyan after all, why wouldn't he want to fight strong opponents?

* * *

Alright, well that's it for chapter 3. I'll try to have chapter 4 up soon, but I'm not promising anything.

_Chapter 4: Clausian Vs. Solisian._


End file.
